


The Call [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #COULSON LIVES, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Therapy, clint doesn't know, implied hallucinations, pre-AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's secure cellphone was ringing again.</p><p>In the fall of 2013, Clint has vivid dreams that Phil is still alive.</p><p>A podfic of The Call by roguewrld</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465546) by [roguewrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld). 



  


**Length:** 0:05:34 (0:44:47 for the complete series)  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-The%20Call%20by%20roguewrld-paraka.mp3) (8.1 MBs) ||| [M4B (complete series)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Home%20for%20Wayward%20Mind%20Wiped%20Assassins%20by%20roguewrld-dapatty,%20paraka.m4b) (61.7 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
